


Max's Kari Incest Rape Snuff Fic

by flutterpony



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lolicon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpony/pseuds/flutterpony





	

It happened suddenly in the dark, before she could call her brother or Gatomon.

“No! Let go!” The way they were taking off her clothes scared her. Somebody that sounded like her big brother hushed her, only adding to her confusion. "Tai?! Gatomon! Where are yhff!?" Her companion's absence was uncharacteristic. She could only hope she was heard by somebody in the camp before her mouth was covered by something she didn't quite recognize by touch alone. Soft, warm skin clamped firmly about her chin. More skin inbetween, hot, moist, and fishy smelling, muffled her cry -- its salty taste filling her mouth. More hot skin spread and added a pungent note to the scent asailing her nostrils while frilled fabric bunched and covered her nose and eyes. Was it?! Could it be ... "Mm-- Mm-mm?!" Mimi's pantiless crotch ground heavy against Kari's face to silence her. 

"Quiet, please, Kari," Mimi's voice sounded softly just above a whisper atop the young girl, confirming what Kari had almost dismissed as impossible. Whatever was happening made no sense to her. If it was really Mimi's privates being forced into her mouth, then maybe the other person spreading her small legs at that very moment really was Tai as she'd suspected.

Kari whimpered, afraid and confused as she felt her brother's fingers pull aside her panties and something wet make contact with her private parts. "It's okay," Mimi assured softly. "You might not understand now, and this might hurt some, but just try and relax, and we won't hurt you more than we have to, sweetie."

Kari trembled to think that her brother and his friend, people she trusted, were going to hurt her. Another whimper escaped her as more that she didn't understand happened to her small, saliva-soaked pussy. 

"I'm ready to go in, Mimi. Just say when," her brother whispered, killing the last of Kari's hope that she might have been mistaken.

In the pitch dark, Mimi's snatch pressed down pleasurably against little Kari's teeth and frantic tongue, trying vainly to block her older friend's infiltating clit. "Ohh!" Mimi squeaked. "Do it! Do it hard! All at once right now!"

The warm tip of something at Kari's entrance spread her a little bit for only a moment before forcing its way in as Mimi had instructed, hard and fiery up her small, unused vagina, and Kari gulped Mimi's arousal in shock before squealing and sobbing uncontrollably into Mimi's pussy.

"Oahh!" Tai groaned. "I'm inside of her, Mimi. I'm raping my kid sister for you." The teen boy's tone was strained with arousal, clearly enjoying it. 

Mimi grunted softly as her pussy continued to grind. "F-fuck her roughly, now, please, and push me down on her mouth harder."

Harder?! Kari attempted to fight back, scared that if she didn't do something her jaw might break. Since her arms were pinned currently by Mimi's shins, she did the only thing she could. While her brother leaned into her pussy toward Mimi, pulling the oral aggressor down by her shoulders more firmly into Kari's mouth, Kari bit as hard as she could. 

Mimi gasped and nearly screamed, both surprised and painfully pleased as the little victim's bottom incisors caught her clit, crushing it and sending her into the fastest orgasm she'd ever managed to build.

The pressure on Mimi's clit wavered and trembled as Tai's cock repeatedly stuffed Kari mercilessly, two cunts bruised at once. Kari continued to cry, sobbing more loudly into Mimi's pussy as her own prepubuescent fuck sleeve stretched painfully, almost dry still except for her big brother's precum and what remained of his saliva. Mimi contracted and trembled ecstatically against Kari's small, sharp teeth, her lower lips grinding hard against Kari's lips, and her arousal gushing into the little girl's mouth, across Kari's tongue.

With Kari's effort failed and Mimi's cunt now fully trapping her mouth under Tai's added pressure, Mimi panted and rode her orgasm half a minute longer until Kari's jaw loosened, defeated, and she let herself go limp as her brother continued to rape her sore pussy.

"Ahh!" Mimi half-sighed. "No, dear. No stopping yet," Mimi scolded before reaching behind her own posterior to pinch Kari's nose, cutting off her air supply. 

At first too despondent to notice, it took Kari a moment before she realized that she couldn't breathe and another moment before she started again to struggle with ever greater horror and panic as her brain, already overstressed, recognized the imminent danger of shutting down. Feeling little Kari's adrenaline-boosted strength, Mimi and Tai braced themselves, ensuring that the helpless child remained pinned and unable to breathe.

Mimi chuckled atop her sex toy. "Your sister might die if we're not careful, you know?" The statement was gleeful, though Kari was too panicked to register it. 

Tai panted heavily, readying himself to cream his sister. "Mimi!—That's—sick!—And—I'd love that!" 

It hurt Kari's head as she continued to struggle and cry, burning away the last of her blood's oxygen in a flash. As the little girl's strength failed and her mind went black, Mimi's orgasm finished, and Tai's length started to pulse inside of her. As Kari received her very first load of cum, she lay almost dead, suffocated beneath Mimi's bruised cunt.

Feeling his semen spread across and lubricate his little sister's dry walls, Tai released strained grunts as softly as he could while he finished filling his sister. 

"She's out, Tai." Mimi grinned in the dark. "You just came in your unconscious little sister." Mimi didn't release her hold on Kari's nose. "Should I let her breathe?"

"N-not yet." Tai and Mimi's hearts raced together with the thrill of voyaging into territory neither would have dreamed of entering alone while Tai continued to fuck Kari, making his cum foam at her red entrance, though it would be a at least ten minutes before he could go again.

As he literally fucked his kid sister to death, Tai comtemplated their situation and shuddered as the still-almost-new tightness of Kari's tunnel milked the remainder of his cum from him. Now that Kari wouldn't be able to hear anything, Tai finally addressed a covert third member of their party. "Will you check her pulse, Sora?" 

A whispered, breathless "Okay" exited from the teen girl followed by shuffling and a pair of fingers pressed to Kari's neck. between Mimi's knees. Sora took the opportunity to inhale the scent of Mimi's sex. 

"Thanks for suggesting this," Tai added. 

"Th-thanks for including me," Sora responded. "I came ... several times ... just listening and ...." she trailed off.

Despite it being her idea, Sora still felt an inexplicable shyness about opening up this way with her friends. 

"Thank you, Sora. I don't think we'd have thought of this without your help," Mimi replied, sparing her the need to continue.

If it hadn't been for Mimi and Tai's argument, their need to find a way to make up, and Gatomon's unexpected helpfulness, Sora would have never come out of the closet with her ideas.

"Her heart's stopped now. S-she's dead," Sora added just for the thrill.

"Alright, quick!" Mimi shrugged off Tai's weight from her shoulders and lifted herself from Kari's face then lay back as Tai lifted his sister's lifeless body onto Mimi and pulled out his cock as soon as he'd lined up their pussies so that his seed dribbled across Mimi's snatch, causing her to giggle.

"Now stuff me with your own leftovers!" Mimi thrilled. "I ovulated today, you know. We could have our own girl to play with if we're lucky!"

Tai needed no second invitation, but rammed his cock into Mimi.

After only a few hard pumps, Mimi hurried him onto the next task. "Good good! Now fuck her again!"

"Kai withdrew to ram again back into his dead sister. Holding his hands to her throat, he strangled Kari, already dead, on top of Mimi while she fingered herself for much longer than seemed safe, if "safe" could ever be applied to such a situation.

Seeming to be lost in their pleasure, Sora became too nervous after three long minutes to keep fingering herself quietly from the sidelines. "We ... we need to resuscitate her right now or ... or she could stay dead." 

Mimi and Tai panted, not wanting to stop, but managed to withdraw and give Sora the room she needed to perform CPR. 

"Thank you again, Sora." While Sora's lips closed around Kari's and she exhaled to inflate the child's lungs, Mimi showed her gratitude by taking her place behind Sora and, feeling for her place in the dark, she spread her friend and lapped at her pussy.

Having caught Sora pleasantly by surprise, she gasped, sucking some of Mimi's juice from Kari's mouth into her own and swallowing. She wouldn't be alone, however as Tai came behind Mimi to fill her pussy with his cock.

Kari's life hung in the balance precariously between uneven compressions and labored breaths while Sora's pleasure built. As Kari finally coughed and sputtered back to life, Sora reached her climax and failed to take her mouth away from the little girl's, instead kissing her.

Too weak to resist, Kari trembled for lack of oxygen while Sora's walls rhythmically pulsed their enjoyment and Mimi's tongue thrust into her, her fingers working the other teen's throbbing clit. Tai added to her momentum, pushing Mimi's mouth hard into Sora's cunt with each thrust, mixing his cum and Kari's saliva inside of her.

Finally, Sora's mouth broke it's seal, and pathetically, Kari wheezed back to life. Tai continued his rigorous pounding beneath Mimi's red dress until, finally, a second time, his cock shot it's load. “M-Mimi!!” Tai half whispered, half grunted. The promise earlier that she was ovulating drove Tai as deep as he could go, and Mimi's teeth inadvertently sank into Sora's labia, causing her to flinch while she still rode the final pulses of her orgasm.

Mimi pulled back and breathed while his member pulsed. “My body—our future baby is yours for the fucking! Oh, Tai!” Her words were breathy, full of emotion.

Kari's consciousness slowly returning, she barely registered the groans of her brother's ecstasy nor Sora's eager, still horny exploration of her sore private. Sora lapped at Tai's cum, dripping from her slit, before nibbling hard on the tiny girl's clit.

Kari gasped and squealed weakly, understanding pain even if nothing else really registered.

Hearing Kari begin to regain awareness, Sora found Mimi's panting mouth to kiss her, sharing the taste of Kai's cum as her tongue met Mimi's before whispering, “Thank you,” and withdrawing again to her quiet corner of the tent.

Tai rode out his second orgasm quickly and powerfully inside of Mimi, spattering her soft insides and shooting past her cervix to fertilize her. 

Meanwhile, Kari stirred and tried to regain her bearings. She wasn't quick enough to do even that before something hot and slick met her panting mouth and entered past her lips. Kari managed one last breath before she heard Mimi urge her big brother, “Do her throat rough too, like her pussy,” and the hot shaft entering her mouth found its way carefully, deep past her tongue, again cutting off her air, or at least making it harder for her to breathe.

Her pussy dripping and still eager, Mimi finally dispensed with her dress then took her place between Kari's legs, kneeling, straddled over her small thigh while raising her other small leg vertically and quickly meeting her own cum-filled pussy with Kari's.

Tai pressed further into his gagging sister's throat, filling her mouth with the savor of Mimi's juices and his semen. Unable to fight or think, Kari wheezed through her nose around his cock briefly until his cock jammed down her esophagus and his balls stuffed her mouth, cutting off all air again.

There was no rhyme or reason after that. Tai backed out only an inch in order to ram his cock down again hard while Kari's eyes streamed noiselessly. Again and again he raped her throat, and Kari choked and suffocated while Mimi watched and leaked and ground herself against Kari's cunt.

No longer worried about resuscitating the little girl, Sora dropped all inhibitions and came hard to the vulgar sounds and dark silhouettes of her friends.

Kari's four-year-old throat stretched painfully around her big brother's cock, bulgingwith his thrusts. As Tai closed his hands round her neck, he felt himself move in her and squeezed himself through her, leaving bruises and making it impossible to wheeze. 

“Tai, Mimi.” Sora whispered in case Kari might hear and the last of her plans for the night might fail. The two barely managed to pay attentioon, absorbed with the pleasure of killing Kari a second time. “You know, she's not going to stay quiet about this if we get back to the non-digital world ... but it would be easy to say she was lost one night and never found.”

Despite his build, the suggestion took Tai by surprise, and he faltered a bit inside the little girl's throat. Mimi was surprised, but not nearly as shocked. She bit her lip, knowing it couldn't be her to make or even suggest such a decision, though the thought of it, of killing little Kari for sex, raced through her like a drug, and she ground harder still against the girl, her fingers squeezing Kari's body and breaking blood vessels as she began to get close again.

Sora whispered again while Tai's conscience fought, “You don't want her to be miserable after all this, anyway, Tai. I mean. I know she _might_ recover after tonight, but only physically. It's better, kinder, if she makes the ultimate sacrifice for our team. She won't have to suffer any more that way ...” Sora let the words sink in. “And we can fuck her until she reeks if you want to after that.”

Tai resumed pumping Kari's raw throat slowly at first. 

“Kill her ...” Sora persuaded. “Rape her until her heart stops and she never breathes again ... for everybody else's sake.”

Tai sped up as his resolve formed and his shaft hardened with the extreme taboo of what he was about to do. “Kari,” moisture collected, and tears formed in Tai's eyes, and he smiled bittersweetly. “You're a great sister,” he grunted, punctuating his words with violent thrusts, “and I'll always—*grunt*—remember how—tight you were!—*pant*—Mimi—let's make killing her—the best moment we've shared so far!” 

Without his conscience in the way, Tai finally reveled in fucking little Kari's life away.

“T-Tai!!” Mimi felt a powerful orgasm approaching quickly. “Yes!” Mimi gasped between words. “Sora, feel her pulse.” There was no more need to hide Sora from Kari. “Tell us—when her heart—stops—then, Tai—cum in her then—and kiss me!” The plan formulated itself quickly and naturally.

Sora knelt at the dying girl's side, pressing with one hand's fingers between Tai's knees at Kari's faltering pulse without getting in the way and, with her other hand, alternating between pinching her own clit and pulling hard inside of herself against her G-spot.

Tai's cock swelled while he milked it in Kari's ragged throat, strangling her with greater force than before. He held on until he couldn't any more. Despite wishing to give Mimi what she wanted, his seed began to spurt before Sora had given the final word. 

Thump-thump ... thump ... thump .... 

While Tai groaned and leaned forward to find Mimi's mouth, he shot hot sperm into Kari just as Sora brought herself back from her own self-stimulation long enough to declare, “Her heart's stopped!” 

Feeling herself go over the edge, Sora collapsed at Tai's knee next his sister's shell while listening to Tai still climax after Kari's last pulse. Mimi's orgasm followed with barely controlled squeals of ecstasy, and the three together rode out their happy endings, grinding and pumping the dead four-year-old.

Mimi and Tai's tongues intertwined, tense and frantic. Mimi's contractions came hard enough to be felt if Kari had been present any longer, while Tai's load continued to pour into his limp little sister's body for half a minute and Sora's fingers worked to push herself farther, turning her purple pearl a shade darker still with rough bruising, until she reached a second and third climax simultaneously. 

Groaning and panting, Tai's movement slowed and stopped first while Mimi forced herself to her own second orgasm, it's intensity too great for her to avoid frantic high pitched squeals though she muffled them with Tai's kiss as much as she could. Greedily, Mimi dug her nails into the dead girl's pussy and thigh, unconcerned for the state of her little body.

Sora's ride, though intense, came down more quickly than Mimi's, who finished only seconds after her friend.


End file.
